Funny Cortex Castle Surveillance Videos
by RippSnorterRoo42069
Summary: A bored Nina Cortex stumbles upon on a folder containing all the footage from the surveillance cameras in Cortrex Castle on her laptop & decides to watch some of the funny footage to see some funny things happen around the castle.


It was just another day at Cortex Castle, & Dr. Neo Cortex's niece, Nina Cortex was bored out of her wits, she had nothing to do. Her uncle was out trying to take over the world (& being thwarted by Crash Bandicoot, obviously.) She wanted to find something fun to do, unfortunately there was nothing fun going around the castle, so she decided to go on her tablet to watch some funny videos. She was looking around for some funny viral videos to watch online when suddenly, she came across a bizarre folder in her documents. She clicked on the folder that said "Cortex Castle Surveillance Camera Footage (Do Not Access Without The Permission of Dr. Neo Cortex)". Being the curious lass she was, she clicked on the folder and she saw with her very own eyes, videos and footage found from the surveillance cameras around Cortex Castle from not just today, but throughout the years.

"Hmmmm... I know I should'nt snoop around this folder, but I guess it wpould'nt hurt to watch a few videos to see if something fun has happened in the castle." Nina Cortex said as she smirked. She clicked on some of the videos and it started playing. The footage showed the daily going-ons of Dr. Neo Cortex cooncocting an evil scheme, Dr. N. Brio whipping up some potions & other daily routines. Nina Cortex sighed, as she realized that there was nothing fun here. But then, just as she was going to close out of the folder, she saw some videos with some juicy secrets hiding within. Unable to resist, Nina clicked on one of the videos and to her surprise, there was some funny footage found in these videos. Being curious, Nina took a look at one of them.

In the first video, there was some footage of her uncle, without his shirt on, posing in front of the mirror in his room flexing and acting like a macho man. Nina chortled at the sight of her uncle making a fool out of himself in the mirror. Later on in the video she saw her uncle dressed like Coco Bandicoot singing "I Feel Pretty" and dancing like an idiot. Nina Cortex laughed out loud as she saw her uncle dance & spin around as the Coco Bandicoot wig fell off his head a few times. After that video, she clicked on another video that some more juicy & humiliating stuff hat she could enjoy watching.

In the next video Nina clicked on, it showed three of Neo Cortex's assistants trying to make repairs on the Evolvo-Ray with some cartoony, & disasterously hilarious results & antics that the Three Stooges would get themselves into. Nina Cortex giggled and guffawed as she saw one of the assistants get electrocuted as he tried to straighten out the wires in the Evolvo-Ray, while the other one chase the 3rd assistant around trying to hit him on the head with a mallet. It was just like watching a funny TV cartoon on the internet. Nina couldn't control the volume of her laughs as the one assistant grabbed the other two and made them headbutt each other Three Stooges-style. It was hilarious.

In the third video that she clicked on, it showed footage of a funny ballet performance performed by Dr. N. Gin & Ripper Roo, who were both wearing tutus. As Nina Cortex watched the video while she tried to contain her laughter, she saw Ripper Roo do some pirouettes and grande jetes & N. Gin dancing on his tippy tiptoes while classical ballet music played in the backgorund. Nina Cortex snickered as Ripper Roo performed a coupe pirouette as well as a grande jete into N. Gin's arms as he lifted the tutu-clad straitjacket-wearing crazy blue kangaroo into the air in a beautiful pose. Nina giggled as she saw Ripper Roo perform a sextuple pirouette followed by an arabesque, she literally burst into laughter when she saw the panty part of the tutu that Ripper Roo was wearing revealed itself. "I'm definitely saving this one for keeps and for when I need to blackmail the Doc & Roo to get what I want." Nina Cortex said as she calmed herself down and made a copy of that video for herself. After watching the entire video, she could not hold back her laughter as she started to laugh maniacally & uncontrollably, though she managed to calm herself down as she wiped away a tear from her right eye, she never laughed that much before.

The fourth video she clicked on had footage of Koala Kong trying to work out only to get pranked multiple times by Dingodile & Rilla Roo, each prank funnier than the next. One of the pranks involved using a feather to tickle Koala Kong into dropping a 200 lb. dumbbell he was lifting & another prank was putting a whoopee cushion on Koala Kong's Leg Exercise machine seat so when Koala Kong sat down to work on his legs, the whoopee cushion would deflate & amke a farting noise, making Koala Kong think that he just farted. Then there was this prank where Rilla Roo coated the treadmill with bacon grease, slippery oil, & banana peels to make Koala Kong constantly slip & fall while he was running on the treadmill. But her favorite prank was when Rilla Roo & Dingodile inflated a huge balloon & popped it, which spooked Koala Kong, who was lifting a Cinder Block weight, and made him drop the 210.75 pound Cinderblock Weight onto his foot. Rilla Roo laughed like a hyena & Dingodile rolled on the floor laughing in tears as Koala Kong yelled & screamed in pain as his foot was most likely badly broken and bleeding due to the velocity of the falling weight & the impact of the weight onto his foot. Nina was on the floor belly laughing at that part.

She then looked at the time, her uncle was almost home. So she finished watching the video, closed the folder & switched back to the internet, went to N. Tube & watched some funny fail videos, pretending like she was on the website the whole time. She knew tomorrow she'll get to watch more of the funny survelliance videos that she found on that folder. Nina smiled and said to herself, "I can't to watch more of those funny videos that I found.", as she watched the funny fail compilation on N. Tube.


End file.
